


Denial

by Tslia



Series: Winship [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnwin, M/M, idk just Johnwin being cute, side clingy yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tslia/pseuds/Tslia
Summary: Johnny struggles with his feelings towards a certain cute chinese boy by denying it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loving this rare ship, they are so awkwardly adorable so i thought i would give it a crack enjoy :D
> 
> also might make into a series in the future.

It wasn't easy for Johnny to admit he liked Si Cheng. But he was naturally drawn to the cute chinese boy, the way his body moved effortlessly to the music was mesmerising. Johnny often found himself staring. Yuta had caught him on one such occasion and proceeded to confront him about it, yet he denied all feelings towards Si Cheng no matter how much Yuta interrogated. So Yuta took a more drastic approach to 'help' the situation by basically gluing himself onto the younger boy, constantly hugging, cuddling and attempting to kiss him at every chance. Johnny would boil with jealousy as he watched the two, staring daggers secretly wishing he was in Yuta's place, but pride got in the way and he refused to accept his feelings. Instead he tried harder to become better friends with Si Cheng, studying Chinese more to better communicate with him and in return the younger showed his appreciation by opening up to Johnny. Just like that Si Cheng could often be found happily following the older around using a mix of broken english, korean and chinese to convey something while Johnny listened patiently nodding once in a while. Johnny was happy, the more time they spent together the more he had come to understand his cute crush, slowly allowing himself to accept his feelings for Si Cheng. Yet his pesky pride stopped him from taking action. Just having Si Cheng by his side was enough or so he thought.

That is how they ended up on the couch together one particular night alone. Si Cheng had basically pushed everyone out of the practice room as soon as session ended so they could go home as quickly as possible. He had patiently waited all day to watch the final episode of Goblin and he wasn't going to let anyone make him late for it. As soon as they got back to the dorm, Si Cheng dropped everything before jumping onto the couch gunning for the remote, the rest knew that there was no chance of persuading him away from the tv, even if it was going out for food. So they waved him goodbye before leaving to for dinner promising to bring some back home for him. Johnny volunteered to stay behind saying he was too exhausted to move a muscle. He joined Si Cheng on the couch lying back, watching the younger excitedly flip through the channels until he finally found the right one. The episode begins just in time, Si Cheng cheers and settles into the couch beside Johnny. Relaxing his sore muscles, Johnny looks at the cute boy's glee over a simple K drama, it made him happy just seeing Si Cheng smile and with a gentle pat on the younger's head, Johnny closes his eyes letting sleep take over.

Johnny stirred from his nap when he felt arms wrapped around him, too nervous to look he kept his eyes closed pretending to still be asleep. Feeling Si Cheng pull him closer, the younger's warm breath moving up his neck closer to his ear. 'hyung, i ... like you' ever so softly that Johnny almost missed it before quickly placing a gentle kiss on the older's lips . Johnny was in shock, this must of been some dream messing with his head, Si Cheng liked him? let alone had just kissed him? He snapped out of his head when the warmth began to leave him, jolting up he grabs onto Si Cheng's arm.

'hh..yunng? you're awake..? i...-' Johnny cut him off crushing his lips onto Si Cheng, pulling him close with an arm around his waist and another tangled in his hair. Savouring the moment, deepening the kiss desparate to get a taste, if this was a dream then Johnny was damn well going to enjoy it while it lasted. Si Cheng melted into the kiss returning it, he hadn't imagined Johnny to respond, just wanting to secretly show his affection in the moment, but glad that he did. Johnny pulls away finally gasping for air, resting their foreheads together hand still in Si Cheng's hair.

'I like you too... for so long... i never guessed that you would return my feelings.'

'hyung, you like me too?'

'of course.. who wouldn't like you, i tried to deny it but i can't take it anymore, be mine Si Cheng?'

'yes! i'll be yours' Johnny closed their gap again, kissing Si Cheng, making sure this was all real. His dream finally came true and in his arms was the boy who brought him happiness. Si Cheng pulled away first, 'hyung, i want to finish the episode first...' cheeks flushed red avoiding eye contact, Johnny chuckled in respond setting Si Cheng back to his seat but kept an arm around him cuddling closer. The younger curled into Johnny's arms resting his head on the older's chest enjoying the soft breathing. It wasn't long before they both let sleep take over, Johnny hugging SiCheng closer, legs intertwined and at peace.

'ahem, so what do we have here?' waking the two, both looking up, there stood all their members glancing down with amusement.

'so, did someone finally make a move? let me guess, Johnny couldn't keep it in his pants anymore' Yuta accused with a smirk

'no! i kissed him first!' a flustered Si Cheng all but shouted, Johnny's face burned as everyone else gasped.

'what happened to my innocent son!?' wailed Taeyong dramatically as everyone recovered from Si Cheng's outburst.

'haha, well it was about time, i can't take watching Johnny mope around anymore' Taeil chimed in.

'wait you knew?' johnny was surprised, he had thought only Yuta had been aware

'we ALL knew!'

Johnny and Si Cheng sat quiet on the couch no knowing how to respond.

'let's leave the two alone' ushering everyone away 'who knows what they were doing before we interrupted them' Yuta winks at Johnny before dragging an upset taeyong out who was yelling 'don't you defile my son you hear me!!'

Alone once again, Si Cheng squirmed in his seat not knowing what to do or say. Johnny grabs hold of him lifting up his chin, eyes met both still flushed.

'baby i would never defile you..'

'.............. maybe i want you to'


End file.
